


Why does Keitaro run off?

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Series: Camp Buddy BL stories [1]
Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hiro is jealous, Hunter is a good listener, Keitaro sneaks off with Yoichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Hiro is pouting about why Keitaro runs off, Hunter is there as a helping ear.





	Why does Keitaro run off?

Hiro sighed, huffed and pouted.

He was wondering where Keitaro had run off to, yes it was free time and Keitaro didn’t need to tell him where he was all the time, but he wanted to spend some time with his childhood friend.

He threw his head back, “It’s not fair!”

“what’s not fair?”

Hiro turned around, Hunter was standing a few feet away, cocking his head with a confused look on his face. Good, finally someone to talk to.

Hiro answered him, “It’s not fair that Keitaro always disappears lately during free time when he knows I want to spend time with him”.

Hunter nodded, he knew the grew up together, Hiro was just overreacting a bit, although it is unusual for Keitaro to ignore his friend every free time.

“Does Keitaro always go off? Has he been doing it the whole time?”

“No, he only started doing after that one time both he and Wolf-boy were both excused from doing chores”

Hunter pondered this, only after Keitaro and Yoichi were alone together, they had been getting closer lately.

“Could Keitaro be with Yoichi? I know those two have gotten closer lately, maybe they’re just hanging out or exploring the woods”.

Hiro sputtered and turned red, “Wh-why would Keitaro chose to hang out with Wolf-boy over me? Specially to explore the woods? He could do that anytime!”

Hunter shrugged, “Keitaro did express an interest in exploring, and Yoichi knows these woods better than some of the scoutmasters, it makes sense that Yoichi would act like a guide for Keitaro”

Hiro huffed, “But that doesn’t explain why Keitaro would choose Wolf-boy, he shouldn’t be around him that much, Yoichi is going to turn my friend into a rule breaking bully at this rate.

Hunter sighed, Hiro always got so overzealous when talking about the budding friendship between Keitaro and Yoichi, “Hiro, it is unreasonable to assume Yoichi will negatively effect Keitaro’s behaviour, we know he isn’t a bad person and would never be a bully. Also, you should be acting this way over Keitaro having another friend, you were his childhood friend, he still cares for you, there is no reason to be jealous”

Hiro sighed, “Yeah, okay. It’s just, I don’t want Keitaro to get in trouble by being around someone who shows such disrespect towards everyone, he already has Keitaro laughing at his pranks, next he’ll be joining in”

Hunter sighed, “Look Hiro, why don’t we go join Natsumi and wait for Keitaro to come back for dinner, he might just be helping out the scoutmasters”

Hiro nodded, it was better than sitting here and waiting, Keitaro would just have to explain himself later.


End file.
